


Locker room

by DerpyMcButtface



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome, takekura construction babels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyMcButtface/pseuds/DerpyMcButtface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, M/M/M</p><p>post-series<br/>Musashi runs into Kid and Tetsuma in the locker room, and decides to join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker room

**NSFW**

Musashi runs into Kid and Tetsuma in the locker room, and decides to join in.

* * *

 

Musashi kicked the locker room door open, deliberately without warning. “This isn’t a love hotel, you know.”

“Erg-“ Kid lost his balance in surprise and tumbled off from where he had been happily bouncing up and down on Tetsuma’s erect penis. The receiver, his back braced against the corner of the room, grabbed the nearest jacket to cover up his friend with, as if either of them still had any modesty to lose at all.

“Disinfect the floor when you’re done,” Musashi ordered gruffly, turning around to leave.

“Yes, all right,” Kid promised. “…Sorry.”

Musashi was about to close the door behind him when the quarterback spoke again.

“Ah… Hey. Musashi,” he called out softly, his voice husky and low in his throat.

“What?”

“Uh… It’s awfully adventurous, but…”

“Spit it out.”

“Why don’t you join us?”

The kicker scowled. “Huh? What kind of guy do you think I am?” he grunted.

At least Kid had the decency to look embarrassed. “I don’t know, I just thought it’d be interesting…” He brushed his hair out of his face. “Well, the invitation’s there, if you’re interested.”

“That’s not going to work,” Musashi grunted. “Anyways, I’m leaving.”

“Why wouldn’t it work?”

The kicker shook his head, exasperated, looking away from the quarterback and his silent friend. “What’s wrong with you? This kind of thing isn’t made for more than two people.”

“That’s what you think?”

“That’s what I think.”

“Well, come here, then,” Kid requested, rubbing himself as he leaned against Tetsuma.

Musashi obliged him, approaching cautiously.

“You can take off your pants, you know?” Kid suggested, tugging Musashi’s shirt to make him crouch down to their level.

“Okay.”

The younger man stretched and bent over again, perking his rump up like a dog in heat. He motioned with two fingers, and in response to the signal, Tetsuma tugged his hips back and pushed back in with a low grunt.

Perfect combination, Musashi thought off-handedly as he knelt in front of the couple, palming the growing bulge between his own legs. From the front, he couldn’t see the actual penetration, but Kid’s satisfied, pleasured purr and hooded eyes left nothing to the imagination.

“Musashi…” The quarterback repositioned himself so that he was sitting upright on Tetsuma, leaned back, and spread his legs to show Musashi the sight of the other man’s meat thrusting in and out of his anus. “Mmm…”

“What do you want me to do?” Musashi asked, confused.

“Uh… I want you to put your penis inside me- if you want to, I mean…?” he suggested.

“How? There’s already Tetsuma in there.”

“It’s not complicated, just stick it in,” Kid urged.

Musashi frowned as he reached forward, prodding at the filled up hole with his fingers. “Hey, Kid, I don’t think I can. It’s not going to fit.”

“No, I think it will…”

He positioned his hardened cock at edge of the opening and tried to ease it inside, to no avail. The head simply slid off from side to side, unable to push in and enter. “No, it’s really not going to fit. You’re just going to get hurt. This is a bad idea.” Musashi stood back and reached for his pants.

Kid looked at Tetsuma, who nodded and pulled out, steadying his friend with an arm. Clear lubricant dripped from his opened anus, the wrinkled hole gaping slightly. “Okay… You go in first, Musashi,” he said. “Tetsuma will follow; he’ll get in after you. All right?”  

“You’re set on this?” Musashi asked. “…You sure it’s safe?”

“I think I can take it,” the quarterback assured him, straddling his stomach and giving a few experimental grinds. When he met no resistance, Kid reached down, steadied Musashi with a practiced hand, and sat back on the offered shaft, easing his hips all the way down a bit at a time.

The kicker grunted in surprise, unable to hold back a low rumble in his throat: it felt _good_. Kid’s body swallowed him, squeezing his shaft in rolling waves; the other man’s innards felt velvety, heated, alive around him. Musashi exhaled, pleasure stabbing at his gut. He tried to focus and control himself, staring hard at the muscles of Kid’s back, but his hips twitched of their own accord, spasming against the quarterback.

Kid leaned back onto him, rubbing his back against the kicker’s chest. “Hmm?” he murmured. Musashi couldn’t see his expression, but he could imagine those sharp, dark eyes glinting under their heavy lids.

“You should do the moving. I don’t know what you can take,” Musashi responded, gasping for breath.

“Mmhmm.” The other man set up a slow, comfortable pace, a great deal gentler than the reckless thumping he had witnessed with Tetsuma earlier. “You all right back there?”

“I think I should be the one asking you that.” He put a hand on Kid’s waist to support him. But Kid took it as encouragement, thrusting his hips faster in evident enjoyment before slowly grinding to a halt to regain his balance.

“We’re going on. All right?” the quarterback asked.

“Go for it,” Musashi gasped, trying in vain to catch his breath.

“Tetsuma,” Kid called out, his voice tender. The receiver closed in obediently, coming in to rest a hand on Kid’s knee.

Musashi watched as Tetsuma, with infinite care, lifted Kid’s legs, tilting him back. He couldn’t see much from behind Kid’s body, but he felt the other man approach, their thighs brushing as they crossed. Tetsuma’s body was boiling, radiating heat like a steam engine. The head of his cock pressed against Musashi’s as he got into position, and with a powerful motion, pushed inside of Kid.

He felt Kid stiffen and tense up in his arms, but Musashi couldn’t quite work his lips into words. In the tight confines of Kid’s ass, Tetsuma’s erection rubbed against his own, the friction making it feel as it on fire. It was a tight fit, almost painfully so, but it excited him to imagine Kid crammed full to the point of bursting.

“…Ah, ah… …Ah,” Kid said faintly, groaning and trembling as he stretched to accommodate the load. “Hey, backseat has to drive.”

“Uh?”

“Go. You know, start- mmm…” Kid threw his head back as Musashi pushed the last inch inside of him, and began gasping, his breath coming in shallowly. “Move-“

Musashi clenched his teeth, trying to hold back his moans. Pleasure wracked through his body as he began to pull out again, even as the other man’s body squeezed tightly on him. Tetsuma’s swollen cock rubbed against his own. As he moved, he felt the heat from both Kid’s and Tetsuma’s tangled bodies and heard the wet, sticky slapping of muscle against muscle.

Kid moaned appreciatively as Musashi upped the pace, and leaned forward to latch his lips around Tetsuma’s mouth. The quarterback began groaning and gasping even more, louder and louder the harder Musashi thrust into him, quivering and straining. Musashi clenched his teeth, unwilling to let his voice out as lasciviously as the other man, but was unable to hold back a ragged sigh as Kid bucked his hips up as well, rubbing up against him. He reached forward to grip Kid’s thighs, pulling him in closer and inhaling the smell of his sweat and sex. Musashi tried to slow down, but his body begged him for just a little more.

“Tetsuma… Touch me,” Kid urged, stroking his friend’s face with a shaky hand. Musashi couldn’t see his front, but he could assume where the receiver’s hand was going, as Kid let out a throaty chuckle. “Ah- gentle, gentle,” he warned.

“You’re an idiot,” Musashi grumbled, shaking his head. Despite his admonition, he sped up a little, digging his fingers into Kid’s hips and leaning over to rub his lips against the other man’s ear.

Kid’s reply was lost in his groans, husky with bliss as he was doubly fucked by his two friends.

Musashi exhaled hard, trying not to pant as he kept on thrusting in. “Mm…” An urgent ache built up on his gut and loins. He reached up to steady Kid’s shoulder. “Hey. Hey, Kid…” He tapped the quarterback’s face to get his attention. “Can I come inside you, or is that…”

Kid’s voice was faint as he replied. “It’s okay. Inside- ah… Oh, that’s good. That’s good- Fill ‘er up…”

At his friend’s assent, Musashi grit his teeth, steadied himself, and began thrusting into Kid harder and faster, as if intending to rip him in two. The quarterback let out a haggard grunt and tried to steady himself on Tetsuma’s shoulders, as Musashi gripped Kid’s hips, thrust in hard, and stayed there. He bit his tongue to stop from whimpering as his orgasm, powerful enough to be painful, wrenched its way out, shooting globs of sticky seed up Kid’s rear.

“Ah- goodness!” Kid exclaimed in surprise as Musashi forcefully unloaded himself, and Tetsuma shivered as well. “Good- goodness gracious-“

“Glad you’re happy,” Musashi mumbled, his head spinning from the sudden explosion of pleasure. He sat back with a dazed exhalation, relaxing muscles he wasn’t even aware of having used.

“No, stay in me… Tetsuma’s gonna come too,” the quarterback warned as inside of him, Tetsuma’s advances became quicker and more erratic. A low rumble rose in the air as he groaned as well, laying on top of Kid and pressing down on him, until Kid’s back was firmly pushed against Musashi’s chest.

Musashi pursed his lips, cautious of accidentally getting hit by either of them. With Kid still stuck on Musashi’s penis, the copulating pair was rocking back and forth dangerously close to his face. Tetsuma pounded away full-force and the back of Kid’s head lolled back recklessly; he opened his mouth to warn them, but Kid began to pant, first softly, and then steadily more desperately until he seized up and gave an agonized moan.

“Hey-“ Musashi began in alarm, but Tetsuma didn’t appear concerned. Kid writhed hard, and Musashi had to grip him by the sides to make sure his softening penis didn’t slip out of the other man. The quarterback jerked, a blissful expression on his face. Still moaning, he came, splattering a drip of semen between himself and Tetsuma.

Unlike his friend, Tetsuma only gave a short grunt, but Musashi snorted as he felt, inside of Kid, a powerful gush of hot liquid.

The air simmered down as all three men tried to catch their breaths. After a few minutes, Tetsuma was the first to move. He silently sat back, balancing Kid’s languid form on his chest, and pulled him off both his and Musashi’s softening penises, before getting up and reaching for the paper towel dispenser.

“Mmm… Thanks,” Kid mumbled, not opening his eyes as Tetsuma knelt next to him and began to wipe down his shoulders with a damp paper towel.

Musashi quickly averted his eyes, and fumbled for his pants from where Kid’s writhing legs had kicked them away. He pulled them on even as he made his way back to the locker room exit, fighting the urge to look behind him. “Remember to disinfect the floor.”


End file.
